fans_placefandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Plus Schedule
The first schedule for the new Nicktoons Network (Nick Plus) Sunday *Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island *Viva Pinata *Gogoriki *Donkey Kong Country *Kablam *Viewitful Joe *Shaman King *Mew Mew Power *Space Goofs *Sam and Max: Freelance Police *Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat *Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden *Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Victory *Nick Plus Movie *Spongebob Squarepants *The X's *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Abanibash Shopping Arcade *Siyuki: Reloaded *Samuria Deeper Pyo *Code: Monkeys *Saikano: the Last Love Song On This Little Planet *Bamboo Blade *Spaceballs: The Animated Series *Glenn Martin: DDS *Pani Poni Dash *Oggy and The Cockroaches *The Ripping Friends *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series Monday thur Thursday *Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island (Monday) Ocean Girl: The Animated Series (Tues though Thurs) *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Baby Felix *Hamtaro *Garfield and Friends *The Adventures of Blinky Bill *Spongbob Squarepants (x3) *Planet Sheen *ICarly *Seriously weird *Ocean Girl *Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy *Catscratch *The New Woody Woodpecker Show (x2) *PaRappa The Rapper (x2) *Bomberman Jetterz (x2) *Tiny Toon Adventures *Animainiacs *Pinky and The Brain *DBZ: Kai *Voltron: Force *Project: GEEKER *Mini Nidnight Marathon: Kirby: Right Back At Ya! (Monday), Rocko's Modern Life (Tuseday), Samurai 7 (Wednesday) and The Ren and Stimpy Show (Thursday) Friday *Ocean Girl: the Animated Series *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Baby Felix *Hamtaro *Garfield and Friends *The Adventures of Blinky Bill *Spongebob Spuarepants *The Penguins of Madagascar (x2) *ICarly *Cousin Skeeter *Seriously Weird *Ocean Girl *Ricky Sprocket Showbiz Boy *Catscratch *Mr. Meaty *PaRappa The Rapper *Bomberman Jetterz *DBZ: Kai *Voltron Force *Colorful *Baboo Blade *Cromartie High School *Witchblade *Ergo Proxy *Tenjho Tenge *Mini Midnight Marathon: Mr. Bean Saturday *The Peguins of Madagascar (x3) *The New Woody Woopecker Show (x3) *Viva Pinata *Gogoriki *Donkey Kong Country *Kablam *Sam and Max: Freelance Police *Space Goofs *Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat *Kirby: Right Back At Ya! *Battle B-Daman *Shaman King *Mew Mew Power *Ergo Proxy *Tenjho Tenge *Mr. Meaty *The X's *Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy *Catcratch *Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden *Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Victory *T.U.F.F. Puppy (x2) *Action League: Now *Nick Plus Movie *Pani Poni Dash *Oggy and The Cockroaches *The Ripping Friends *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series Sunday (verson 2) *Coloful *Viva Pinata *Gogoriki *Donkey Kong Country *Kablam *Viewitful Joe *Shaman King *Mew Mew Power *The X's *The Ripping Friends *Catscratch *Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden *Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Victory *Nick Plus Movie *Kung Fu Panda: Leadens of Awsomness *Pac-Man *Bomberman Jetterz *Mr. Meaty *Siyuki: Reloaded *Samuria Deeper Pyo *Code Monkeys *Saikano: the Last Love Song On This Little Planet *Bamboo Blade *Mawaru-Penguindrum *The Garfield Show *The Garfield Show *Oggy and The Cockroaches *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Cromarte High School Monday thur Thursday (Version 2) *Coloful (Monday) Ocean Girl: The Animated Series (Tues though Thurs) *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Baby Felix *Hamtaro *Garfield and Friends *The Adventures of Blinky Bill *Spongbob Squarepants (x2) *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective *Planet Sheen *ICarly *Seriously weird *Ocean Girl *Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy *T.U.F.F. Puppy *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *The Ripping Friends *Battle B-Daman *Bamboo Blade *An no Exorcist *Mega Man: NT Warrior *Space Goofs *DBZ: Kai *Voltron Force *Mini Nidnight Marathon: El Tige: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (Monday), Planet Sheen (Tuseday), My Life as A Teenage Robot (Wednesday) Te Peguins of Madagascar (Thursday) Friday (version 2) *Ocean Girl: the Animated Series *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Baby Felix *Hamtaro *Garfield and Friends *The Adventures of Blinky Bill *Spongebob Spuarepants *The Penguins of Madagascar *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective *ICarly *Cousin Skeeter *Seriously Weird *Ocean Girl *Ricky Sprocket Showbiz Boy *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series *Mr. Meaty *PaRappa The Rapper *Bomberman Jetterz *Twisted Tales of Felx the Cat *Sam and Max: Freelance Police *Colorful *Baboo Blade *Cromartie High School *Witchblade *Ergo Proxy *Tenjho Tenge *Mini Midnight Marathon: Mr. Bean Saturday (Version 2) *The X's *The New Woody Woopecker Show *Catscratch *Mr. Meaty *Viva Pinata *Gogoriki *Donkey Kong Country *Kablam *The Ripping Friends *Space Goofs *El Tige: The Adventures of Manny Rivra *Samurai 7 *Battle B-Daman *Shaman King *Mew Mew Power *Ergo Proxy *Tenjho Tenge *Kung Fu Panda Leagends of Awsomness *Rocko's Moden Life *The Ren and Stimpy Show *Pac-Man *Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden *Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Victory *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Action League: Now *Nick Plus Movie *Pani Poni Dash *Oggy and The Cockroaches *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Cromartie High School